Last Kiss
by Jasmk16
Summary: Tori and Jade fell in love from day one. They have been dating for a while now. What happens when Jade proposes? Will her plans follow through?  Terrible summary! First Jori story! Disclamir: I do not own Victorious!


Tori struggled as she tugged at her boots. It was below thirty degrees outside. She was trying her best to get dressed quickly. When she finally managed to get the boots on she grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She was supposed to meet with Jade for breakfast. So far she was running late. She had slept straight through her alarm and it had taken her ages to find the boots. She ran to the diner they had come to comfortably visit once a week. A smile soon formed across her lips when she saw the familiar dark-haired girl sitting at their usual spot in the back of the diner with a view to the street. A smirk appeared on the raven-haired girl's lips when Tori approached her. "You're late, Vega." Tori smiled as Jade stood with her arms crossed. "Sorry, I didn't hear my alarm" she answered as she removed her scarf. Jade rolled hers eyes. "I don't see the point in having the darn thing if it doesn't work." Tori's brows furrowed, "Hey, you said you liked my alarm clock." Jade's smirk grew, "I say a lot of things and only mean half of them." Tori mirrored the girl's position and looked up with a pout. "Then how do I know you mean it when you say you love me?" Jade raised a brow as she stepped closer, "You don't." Tori hit her playfully with her scarf and grabbed her shirt, pulling her into a kiss. Jade placed her hands on Tori's waist and smiled, resting her forehead against hers. "I always mean it," Jades whispered.

After they had ordered and finished eating they walked around to the central park. It had been snowing for almost a week now. It was a soothing thing in the New York City. Tori rested her head against Jade's shoulder. "Tori," she started, her voice sounding shaky as they stopped walking. She was never the type to be nervous. She was supposed to be tough and intimidating. She was Jade West. Somehow though, Tori seemed to change all of that in her. She couldn't stand the thought of making those chocolate brown eyes hurt. She cleared her throat and started again as she turned to face Tori. They were now standing over a bridge that had a view to a frozen pond. Tori stared at her patiently, the corner of her lips attempting to hold back a smile. "Tori," she said as she took her hands in hers, "When I first saw you. I knew you were going to be a big part in my life. We didn't exactly start off too well." She paused remembering how she had greeted her first performance with a cold drink over her head during one of the exercises in Sikowitz's class. She sighed and continued, "But after you looked at me with those big brown eyes something in me changed. All I wanted to do was see those eyes light up again. Secretly I was so happy when you returned to school and from that moment on I knew I wanted you in my life. One way or another, I just knew I couldn't see myself without your beautiful brown eyes or that breathtaking smile." She stroked her cheek with one hand and smiled as she went on. "The day I finally built up the courage to kiss you and ask you to be mine was one of the most amazing days in my life. I just couldn't believe you had said yes." She paused nervously biting her bottom lip as she got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. "I know life makes love look hard, but I can't see my life without you, Tori. So I'm asking you again to be mine, not for one day but for the rest of our lives." She opened the small box. "Victoria Vega, will you marry me?" Tori felt speechless. Her eyes were filling up with tears of joy as she continued to stare at Jade. Jade, bit her lip. She hated feeling anxious. She hoped her answer wouldn't be no. "Say something," She whispered. Tori had not realized she had not answered her. The answer was obvious. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Jade stood up and kissed her. She took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, Tori." She smiled kissing her again. Tori smiled and looked down at the ring. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>"You're engaged?" Cat squealed with excitement. "Shh, Cat. Calm down," Jade laughed as she looked around and nodded. "Oh I'm so happy for you two! I knew you two were meant for each other!" She hugged Jade tightly. "Where is, Tori?" she asked looking around jubilantly. "She had to go to the studio, but she promised to meet us here. She should be here soon." Jade answered as hers cellphone began to ring. "That must be her," she said as she answered the phone. "Jade!" cried Trina. Jade sat up as she tried to make sense of what Trina was going on about. She could only make out a few words like "Tori" and "everyone" as Trina went on crying. "Trina, Trina calm down! What happened?" She asked feeling panic run through her as she heard the older Vega's broken voice. "Tori's been in an accident." The whole world seemed to go cold as Jade let the words sink in.<p>

After Cat had managed to calm Jade down, she took her car keys and drove them straight to the hospital Trina had said they were at. Once they arrived, Jade practically attacked the lady at the front counter demanding she tell her what floor Tori Vega was located on. "Jade?" Jade turned to see Beck standing a few feet away from her, his eyes swollen from crying. "Beck!" she ran up to him and hugged him. "Where is she?" He hugged her tightly as he mumbled the floor. He placed his arm around her shoulder, Cat followed behind as he led them to Tori's floor. Jade joined the Vega's, her heart beating with panic. "Jade!" Mrs. Vega hugged her. She looked tired, her eyes just like Beck's. "What happened?" Jade questioned. "Tori, she was-" her words were words were lost in sobs. Jade was becoming anxious. She wanted to know what had happened to Tori. She had to see her. Mr. Vega wrapped his arms around his wife. "It was a drunk driver." he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Jade felt cold all over. This couldn't be happening. Not now. "Where is she?" she managed. "She's in the surgery room." The older Vega spoke, finally making her presence be known. Jade turned to see Trina sitting in between Andre and Robbie. Cat had been silent the entire time. She was leaning against the wall beside Beck. "Jade are you-" "I'm fine!" the dark-haired snapped before the red-velvet haired girl could finish. It was driving her crazy. She had to see the Latina now! "Mr. and Mrs. Vega?" they all gathered as a tall man with a white coat approached them.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Vega! You're a tough girl!" Jade whispered, her hands holding Tori's motionless hand. "Jade?" Jade looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm right here, baby." She kissed her hand and pressed it lightly against her cheek as brown eyes met green. "What happened?" Tori asked. Her voice sounded tired. "Why are you crying?" Jade tried her best to hold back the tears but they only seemed to betray her. "I'm just so happy to see those beautiful eyes of yours" she smiled, painfully. Tori tried to sit up but was forced to stay in place when she felt a throbbing pain in her head. Jade quickly stood when she Tori shut her eyes. "Tori! Should I call the nurse?" "No! No, I'm fine, Jade. What happened? The last thing I remember driving from the records building." Tori finally opened her eyes again and looked up at Jade waiting for a response. Jade clenched her jaw. It was killing her inside, knowing that those brown eyes were on a time limit. "You were hit by a drunk driver. He's in a coma, as were you until recently." She motioned toward her, trying to prove her point. Jade dropped her gaze as she prepared to say the next words. "You have massive internal bleeding and they say y-you" Jade swallowed, "they said you won't make it past this week." Jade closed her eyes. She breathed in trying to calm down. She sat down and rested her head against Tori's hand. Tori blinked and stared at the ceiling. "Jade?" Tori's voice sounded small. Jade looked up, Tori refused to look at her. "Please don't leave me alone," she whispered. Jade shook her head furiously. "I'm not going anywhere, baby." Brown eyes met green eyes; they mirrored the same pain and fear. "I love you, Tori. I love you so much." Jade leaned up to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." They had eventually grown tired of crying and fell asleep. Jade had her head resting against Tori's shoulder. She had moved in to lie down next to Tori as they cried together. The dark-haired girl was the first one to awaken. She looked at their hands intertwined. Tori was still wearing the engagement ring. If there was anything she could do for Tori before she- before the week was over it was one thing. She gently slipped her hand out of Tori's and began to type a text message.<p>

"You want to what?" Cat asked, her eyes big as she finished listening to Jade's plan. Jade rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Cat! Pay attention! I want you to arrange a small ceremony at the alter downstairs for tomorrow night." Cat blinked. "Jade, I heard you the first time. Are you sure about this?" Jade nodded. "I've never been more certain of anything of my life. I promised to love her for the rest of our lives and well…" Jade trailed off unable to finish the thought. "Please, Cat. You can decorate it anyway you like, just make sure it's all taken care of by tomorrow night." Cat starred at her best friend. She didn't know when Jade had changed so much. She had come a long way since high school. She could tell by the look in Jade's eyes that this was really something she wanted and needed to be done. "Okay." Cat agreed with a wide grin on her lips. "I'll be the maid of honor" she winked. Trina would take care of the dresses, Beck the flowers, and Cat would arrange the ceremony. Jade made her way back to Tori's room. She quietly closed the door behind her and sat in the chair next to Tori's bed. Her hand wrapped around Tori's. She sighed and looked at the fading bruises on the Latina's skin. She looked so fragile. Jade hated herself. She felt guilty for what had happened to Tori. If she had been the one to go have gone down to the record studio, this could have been different. It could be have been her in that bed instead. She wished she could take Tori's place. It wasn't fair. Tori was the good girl, she was the one who cared too much and always did the right thing. This wasn't fair! "Jade?" she felt the warm hand tighten in her hold. "Please don't cry." Jade hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt the Latina's free hand wipe her cheek. "You know I can't bear seeing you like this." Jade nodded. "I love you, Jade" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Trina, what are you-" Tori was trying to turn around and look at Trina. The blindfold Trina had tied around her eyes was making it difficult and was only serving to create more curiosity. She wondered what had suddenly gotten into her sister. "Tori, quit squirming and hold still, will you!" Tori sighed in defeat as she felt her arms being directed up. She felt soft fabric fall over her head and down just barely above the knees. It was a strapless dress, that much Tori could make out. Trina zipped her up, and helped her into a pair of low heels. Tori knew she should have felt suspicious the moment Trina began to give her a manicure. "Trina, can you please tell what on earth is going on? And where is Jade? I haven't seen her since lunch." Trina untied the young Vega's hair and let the curls fall over her shoulders. "Relax Little Sister. You'll see her soon. Now just sit here and do not remove the blindfold." Trina spoke as she helped Tori into a wheelchair. She added the last touches of Tori's make-up and began to guide the wheelchair to the top floor. The make-up had covered the bruises making them almost invisible. Tori was beginning to get impatient in the chair. She knew they were moving but not knowing what was going on or where they were headed was causing her to feel annoyed. "Trina will you please just-" She was cut off by a familiar bouncy voice when the wheelchair came to a stop. "Tori! You look so pretty!" Cat commented as she took her hand to help her stand. "Yeah, well I wouldn't know, now would I?" Tori mumbled. "Don't pout, Tori! You'll ruin your make-up!" Trina warned. Tori rolled her eyes underneath the blindfold. Cat silently replaced her hand with a light weighted object, before turning to guide her through small door that led to the roof. "Can I someone please tell me what is going on?" There was no answer. "Cat? Trina? I'm serious!" Nothing. "Cat? Trina?" Silence. Tori used her free hand to reach behind her head and feel the knot of the blindfold. "Need a hand?" Tori froze at the sound of her father. Mr. Vega gently removed the blindfold and turned to face his youngest daughter. He tucked the object in his pocket and smiled, trying his best not to tear up. "You look beautiful, Tori." Tori noticed her father was dressed in a black tuxedo. She had only seen him wear it a couple of times. It then occurred to her she could now see what she was wearing. She was out of breath when she saw the beautiful ivory dress Trina had dressed her in. She wore matching heels and a small bracelet around her left wrist. She looked at the small bouquet of white roses in her hands. Tori was certain she knew what was going on now. "Are you ready?" her father asked, nodding his head in the direction behind him. He offered Tori his arm when she nodded. As they began to walk, an alter with lights around it came into view. Tori could make out a small group of people sitting facing away as they got closer. The chairs were decorated with white covers and ivory green bows around each one. She noticed Cat give a nod and suddenly Canon in D began to play. The group that had been previously sitting stood and faced her. She recognized the group immediately. Trina was standing beside her mother. Robbie, Beck and Andre stood on the opposite side facing her. Tori felt her throat tighten. Her eyes scanned the group in search of those familiar green eyes. The moment her eyes laid on the green-eyed girl she almost forgot how to breathe. Jade was standing at the alter in a light ivory dress. It was strapless and hung below to her knees. Her hair was down and curled at the ends with her bangs pulled back. Jade kept her eyes glued on Tori watching her every step. She looked beyond breathtaking. When Mr. Vega gave Tori's hand to her she smiled wider. She never believed it was possible to feel so much joy. "You did this all for me?" Tori asked, her eyes were filled with tears. Jade smiled and gently kissed her. "Yes." Tori searched in her eyes for any sign of force. "Why?" Jade stroked away the small tear with her thumb. Her brows narrowed for a moment. Wasn't it obvious? She thought. "Because I love you," was the simple response.<p>

* * *

><p>Tori had grown tired soon after the ceremony. They had spent about an hour thanking everyone and joking around. It had felt like old times. Tori, now back in her room, lay in her bed with Jade, a wide smile spread among her lips. Jade had managed to convince Tori's parents into asking the doctor for Tori's release. "Thank you," she whispered. The dark-haired girl raised a brow, "What for?" Tori kissed her cheek, "everything." Jade intertwined their hands and pulled Tori closer to her. "You looked to beautiful tonight, Vega." Tori wrinkled her nose at the name. "It's Vega-West now, remember?" Jade laughed and kissed her nose. "Well, Mrs. Vega-West, you looked beautiful tonight." Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder. "Did you know that I always liked it when you gave me a hard time in high school?" Jade listened quietly as Tori played around with their hands. "It was entertaining to see your eyes light up when you said something mean to me. I always knew you didn't mean it," she paused and yawned. Her body was feeling really heavy. "I just thought you should know that I never doubted your love for me. I knew you loved me, even if you didn't want to admit it at first." Jade swallowed hard. "Thank you, Jade," Tori whispered again. She sat up and faced Jade. Jade refused to make eye contact, knowing what was coming. "What for?" she asked again, her voice barely a whisper. Tori lifted her chin so she could look into the green eyes that always mesmerized her, "For loving me, for allowing me to love you." Jade gently cupped Tori's fragile face and pressed her lips to hers softly. The kiss said everything. It was deep and full of emotion they could not express in words. They kissed passionately and poured out all of their feelings for one another. Neither of them said it. As they lay back down wrapped in each other's arms, they both knew that was their last kiss. It was the one last kiss that had said everything that needed to be said. Tori laid her head against Jade's chest and thought about the first time they had kissed; the first time they had told each other they loved each other. Her body felt so tired. She closed her eyes and quietly drifted off to sleep. Jade stroked Tori's hair, her vision was blurred with tears as she watched Tori's chest rise up and down slowly until it rose up for the final time. She closed her eyes and kissed the top of Tori's head. "I love you, Vega" she whispered.<p> 


End file.
